tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Samson
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue Sam Wilkinson |uk/us_voice_actor = Robert Wilfort |name = Samson |title = Samson the Overconfident Tank Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England Scotland |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Harvey * Bradford |basis = High Harrington Ironworks Neilson 0-4-0ST |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0ST |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 35 mph |designer(s) = Neilson & Co. |builder(s) = Hyde Park Works |year_built = 1867 |number = 15 }} Samson is a cabless tank engine who lives on the Mainland. He has a brake van named Bradford. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Samson first came to Sodor when he brought across a shipment of dinosaur models from the Mainland, to the Earl's estate at Ulfstead Castle. However, he got lost on the way and had to spend the night at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He did not make it to the estate until the next morning. He remained on the island to help out with the construction of the Earl's Dinosaur Park. While helping with constructions, he and Harvey both teased Millie, only to get a shock when she tricked them into believing a volcano model was about to erupt. He was asked to collect stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry, but after some teasing from the other engines about the time he got lost, he became so determined to not make another mistake, that he took Gordon's Express Coaches to the quarry by mistake. He was also put on scrap duty with Harvey, but got so carried away that he chose to scrap a postman's bicycle, a bus stop sign and Sir Topham Hatt's car, believing they were scrap. He also briefly helped out with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. Once, he brought his brake van, Bradford, to Sodor. He later picked him up and the two returned to the Mainland together. Later, he was trying to save time by pulling too many trucks of stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry and he got stuck on Gordon's Hill and Thomas and Paxton helped push Samson up the hill. When the Great Railway Show was being held and Thomas jumped the Vicarstown Bridge to bring Gordon his safety valve, Samson was the first to notice Thomas when he landed on the Mainland. Seeing Samson going in the same direction as him, Thomas realised he was on the wrong track and had to avoid head-on collisions with Connor, Hiro and Sidney in quick succession. One foggy day, he ran over a detonator and thought it was fireworks. So he rushed away, nearly colliding with Rebecca and pushing Nia out of the way. He stopped at a siding to rest. Bradford then told him that there's nothing to fear about fireworks. When the fog lifted, Samson went up to Ulfstead Castle and discovered fireworks aren't so bad after all. Personality Samson is a dignified tank engine with a lot of pride for the work he does. He almost never asks for help or advice to avoid seeming inexperienced around the Island. He is also quite arrogant, believing himself to be the Island's strongest tank engine. While a hardworking engine, he tends to be impatient, impulsive, and overenthusiastic, which often leads to trouble. He also had a fear of fireworks, though this was overcome. Technical Details Basis Samson is based on a Neilson 0-4-0 saddle tank engine that worked at the High Harrington Ironworks on the Furness Railway. Samson'sBasis.jpg|Samson's basis Livery Samson is painted viridian (grey-green) with red lining. He has gold nameplates, number plates and handrails. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 20' - Bradford the Brake Van and Saving Time * 'Series 22' - Samson and the Fireworks Specials * '''2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Night Train * Series 19 - Engine Roll Call * Series 20 - Accidents Will Happen * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion and Trying * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2015 - Marion and the Dinosaurs Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Samson is named after two people: ** He is named after the current railway consultant Sam Wilkinson. ** He is also named after the Biblical figure Samson, who is known for being powerful. * Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Samson on his DAA Management Page. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Heroes Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Creatures Minis ** Monster Minis ** Steel Minis ** Back to School Minis ** Hawaiian Minis References de:Samson es:Samson he:סמסון ja:サムソン pl:Samson ru:Самсон zh:萨姆森 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Visitors